


In Another Life

by dtid982



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtid982/pseuds/dtid982
Summary: When two people love each other desperately and in secret (both from the world and from each other), what lengths will they go to in order to keep their hearts from fracturing?





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER written any fan fiction before, but some of the stories I have read on here are so well done, that I thought it would be interesting to try! This story will be loosely based on a very specific relationship/experience I had while in college. While no, I was not a super hero, it was my first time being in a homosexual relationship, and I thought Tony & Steve's story would semi-integrate into that and would make for an interesting story. That being said, I am also very new to the Marvel world (literally just watched all the movies before seeing Infinity War in theaters this past year), so if the story is not compliant with the actual plot or something is incorrect, the back button is literally right there at the top of your screen :) No need to point it out! I will try to update weekly if I see that people are reading it!

#  Prologue

Tony had had his fair share of experiences with women, both devoted long term relationships that molded him only in ways opening your heart to another soul can, and passionate love affairs that did not last to see the light of a new day or the dawning of a new moon. He took pride in the love he had cultivated along the way, engrossed by the knowledge and feeling that he had truly given the best and worst of himself to his partners, never thinking he could ever want more from another human. Once even, he felt so sure he found the one his heart was supposed to find in this life. The way he felt looking at her, the overwhelming sensations of belonging and comfort in her presence; Tony knew forever was in that kiss.

But, as if fate had written it in the stars herself, Tony's life diverted down a path so hidden by thick brush and prickly thorns, he did not even notice the new trajectory his life was taking. One day, while trying to distract himself from thinking of the woman he was going to spend his life with and attempting to get work done at his office, Stark Industries, he was buzzed down to the front to sign for deliveries. 

_Don't I employee hundreds of people who should be doing these menial tasks for me?_ He thought bitterly to himself. If only just one other person was around that morning to do so, the course of his life may have been infinitesimally different. As it were though, Tony was there himself to greet the delivery man and sign for the shipment. Tony noticed almost brazenly that the man delivering the packages was quite muscular and tan. Tony's brain immediately auto corrected itself and shifted his thoughts inwardly about his own personal lack of working out, and how he could afford a sunny vacation. The dissonance his brain was feeling felt temporarily relieved that whatever his sharp fascination with the man was, was quickly explained. His nerves dissipated as he reached out to sign for the packages. 

The moment the delivery man's hand out shot Tony's reach, grazing their fingers over one another briefly, but only in terms of measurable time, Tony felt the white hot weight of excitement mixed with desire gather heavily in his stomach. Tony lived in that moment, trying to combat those feelings with the guilt creeping in at the realization that he felt that way when he kissed his true love, or thought about spending eternity with her. The delivery man thanked Tony for signing, and left. But while his presence in the building was gone, the lingering feeling remained, so foreign and untouchable to Tony. Tony resolved himself and thought maybe he was spending too much time in his workshop. Believing a few hours of sleep would do him well, Tony dazedly walked towards the front door to return home to his mansion, and his one true love.

"Sir", Happy, Tony's assistant, appeared, "You are needed in Afghanistan for Stark Industries". Tony sighed, but was grateful for the distraction. Whatever fleeting moment had passed through him was long gone, two ships in the night. Tony had his girlfriend, who he loved dearly, and nothing would derail him from his course.


End file.
